


Baby Bird

by MoraMew



Series: Kinktober 2017 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Meeting the Parents, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, let yachi get eaten out 2k17, over use of pet names, unprotected sex, vague mafia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “Okay, my little birdy,” he tells her. “I’ll meet your mother and you’ll meet mine.”She smiles shyly at him when he pulls back, the expression sweet and excited and just barely tinted with nerves. Oikawa hums and kisses her, runs his hand down low over her body.“Now then,” he murmurs. “Where were we?”(Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 7: Creampie)





	Baby Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I juuuust barely finished this in time. This one is based vaguely in a mafia au I toyed with a while back and decided to resurrect just for smut purposes. There's no violence, I promise. It's fluffy and sweet.
> 
> Written for Kinktober 2017, Day 7: Creampie | ~~Worship (Body, etc) | Cross-dressing~~

“Oh, _oh_. Oi-Oikawa, _please_ , I-”

Oikawa snaps his head up from the crook of Yachi’s neck and nearly growls as his phone goes off, groans instead when he realizes it’s his mother’s ringtone that’s filling the room.

Shit.

He reaches his free hand over Yachi’s head and grabs his cell phone from the side table next to the couch, slips his fingers from Yachi’s panties. He leans back and accepts the call, winks at Yachi as he licks at his fingertips.

“Hello, mother.”

Yachi’s eyes widen and a _gorgeous_ blush crosses over her cheeks. She squeaks and hides her face as Oikawa grins and hides a laugh.

“Tooru, sweetie, I wanted to ask if you’re still coming home next weekend for your sister’s birthday,” his mother says, completely unaware that she just cockblocked him.

Oikawa breathes deep and lets out an affirmative hum, scoots back so Yachi can pull her knees up to her chest and hide her face.

“Yeah, I’ll be there,” he tells her. “Got my train ticket and everything.”

“Good, good. We’re all looking forward to seeing you,” she says, a smile in her voice. There’s a pause and then a little contemplative noise. “And...is your little girlfriend coming with you?”

Oikawa bites his lip and eyes Yachi, smiles at her when she peeks her head up.

“Mm, haven’t asked yet,” he informs his mother. “But I’ll let you know soon.”

“Well...alright. We’re really wanting to meet her, you know.”

“I know, mom,” Oikawa says, holding back a sigh. “Do you need anything else?”

“No, no. I just wanted to make sure you’re still coming. I’m trying to plan things for when you come. I’ll let you go, sweetie. I’m just about to walk in the store.”

“Alright, mom. See you next weekend.”

“Bye, honey.”

There’s a click and the call is finished. Oikawa sighs and runs his hand through his hair, drops his phone to the couch and then claps his hands together.

“Well, that happened,” he says with a small smile. “Sorry, Yacchan.”

“I-it’s okay,” she mumbles, lifting her head up from her knees, cheeks still tinted pink.

Oikawa sighs and leans back, pats at his lap and crooks his finger to her.

“Come here, baby bird,” he tells her.

She blinks and nods, crawls over into his lap obediently. Oikawa hums happily and wraps her up in his arms, presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“So,” he says, taking a little breath to gather up some courage, “that was my mom, like you heard. Do you remember me telling you about how I’m going back to Miyagi next weekend?”

She nods against him and tilts her head back to look up at him with curious eyes, a small smile.

“That’s what my mom was calling about,” Oikawa tells her. “She was asking if I was still coming. And…”

He pauses and runs his eyes over her pretty face. She’s so _sweet_ with the tiniest bit of pink still lingering on her cheeks and those big brown eyes and parted lips. Her lipgloss is smeared from the heavy making out, the way his greedy lips devoured hers. She still looks cute, adorable, perfect to him, though.

Oikawa smiles at her and cups her face, brushes her hair from her forehead with gentle fingers.

“And she was asking if I’m bringing you with me,” he continues softly. “My family wants to meet you, Yacchan. Would...you like to meet them? Would you like to come with me next weekend?”

Her eyes go almost impossibly wide and she stutters out a gasp, blinking and staring at him as if she can’t believe that he asked.

“I- you want- really?” she squeaks, retreating into the old nervousness that she used to wear like a favorite perfume. “You- is- is it not too soon?”

Oikawa bites his bottom lip and wonders if her apprehension is over taking the next step in their relationship or if she’s just anxious over the thought of meeting his mother and sister, the thought of being assessed by them.

He hums and pets at her cheek, tries to get her to relax. He smiles, makes it as reassuring as he can, and traces his fingers over her cheek and down to her chin, holds onto it to keep her from dipping her head and hiding her face.

“We’ve been together for three months now,” he tells her quietly. “And I like you. And I like the thought of being with you for quite some time, baby bird. _I_ don’t think it’s too early. I’d like you to meet my family, if you’re comfortable.”

Her brow puckers with nervousness and she licks her lips, sinks her teeth into her bottom lip. She searches his face for something that he can not begin to imagine and he waits patiently, lets her be quiet as she thinks.

Patience. Patience is needed with Hitoka Yachi.

She swallows after a few moments and then gives a little nod, a tiny, shaky smile.

“O...Okay,” she whispers. “I’d like that, please. And...and maybe...you could meet my mother?”

Oikawa feels something warm run through him and lets a smile curl onto his face, presses a fond kiss to her forehead and nods.

“Okay, my little birdy,” he tells her. “I’ll meet your mother and you’ll meet mine.”

She smiles shyly at him when he pulls back, the expression sweet and excited and just barely tinted with nerves. Oikawa hums and kisses her, runs his hand down low over her body.

“Now then,” he murmurs. “Where were we?”

* * *

They meet her mother first. Madoka Yachi is a very, very busy woman and only has the time for a dinner on the night they come into Miyagi.

He likes Yachi’s mother, he decides. She’s strong and driven, pretty and focused. Oikawa can see how Yachi may have become a nervous perfectionist growing up with her. He thinks it’s alright, though.

His mother is the same.

They have a lovely dinner and he lays on the charm, hides his nerves behind a charismatic smile and a breezy laugh. Yachi whispers to him that she thinks her mother likes him and later, when Yachi steps out of the room, her mother smiles at him with a graceful curl of red lips, takes a sip of her wine and very plainly tells him that if he breaks her daughter’s heart that she’ll have his kneecaps busted.

That’s incredibly terrifying.

He likes her even more after that.

Yachi gives him a little kiss when he leaves, thanks him for having dinner with them. He just smiles and murmurs that it was a pleasure, heads on home with excitement and apprehension flitting through his veins.

As soon as he walks through the front door, he gets yanked into a crushing hug by his mother and gets his sister draping over them both, making him fold over and huff.

After hugs and kisses and little exclamations of missing him, his mother has him drop his suitcase off in his old room and then orders him to come down to the kitchen, shoves fresh milk bread at him and asks him how the dinner went. His sister joins them and asks him if he won Yachi’s mother over, pinches his cheek and teases, asks if he flirted his way to approval.

He tells her of course and he gets flicked in the nose for it, told to stop being so cheeky.

After (a lot of) teasing, the talk turns a little more gossipy, a tiny bit serious. They ask about Yachi’s mother and if he liked her. When he tells them about the kneecap thing, they both smile and nod, coo that they would say the same if they were in her place.

They bust out the wine and his sister asks him about Yachi, gets him to refresh her on things he’s told her before and gets him to tell her things he hasn’t shared yet. His mother and his sister tell him that they’re excited to meet her, comment that she sounds almost too sweet to be real.

She honestly is. Oikawa still can’t believe that Yachi is his.

They talk until they drink through the bottle of wine and eat up all of the milk bread. And then his mother shoos him to bed, reminds him that he promised to go shopping with her in the morning.

Morning being eight in the morning. It’s way too early and Oikawa groans when his mother busts into his room and shakes him awake. She promises coffee, though, and he accepts this early start to his Saturday with minimal grumbling and fussing.

He showers and eats breakfast, tames his hair into submission and makes himself look presentable as he struggles to stop his yawns and keep his eyes open.

His mother takes him to his favorite neighborhood cafe and, after a giant cappuccino with a glorious mountain of whipped cream and caramel drizzle, he perks up and is able to speak outside of hums and mumbles. He sends a selfie to Yachi and she sends one back, sleepy and adorable and sweet with her messy hair and cute smile.

He saves it and belatedly realizes that she was wearing one of his shirts to bed, grins to himself and has to hold his phone over his head so his mother doesn’t try to grab it from him and snoop.

The morning goes by fairly quickly and is filled with his mother dragging him all across the city to buy this and that. Most of it is supplies for some sort of dinner party she’s hosting next week but some of it is just for her own pleasure and she even decides to spoil him a little, buys him new clothes and lunch and a book he’s been meaning to read for a while now.

His mother is sweet even if she drags him out of bed at the ass crack of dawn.

They shop until she’s satisfied and then make their way home. He helps his mother put away all the things she bought and then he directly faceplants into the bed for a well deserved nap.

He’s, of course, woken up when Iwaizumi calls him about an hour later.

Oikawa huffs and answers the phone with a whine, gets a half-assed apology and then gets the opportunity to launch into the retelling of dinner with Yachi’s mother the night before. Iwaizumi hums as Oikawa rambles on, asks him if he’s nervous about Yachi meeting his mother and sister. Oikawa admits that he is and Iwaizumi tells him not to be nervous- anyone would be thrilled to have Yachi dating their child and Yachi is sure to adore his mother and sister.

Oikawa hopes so. He wasn’t lying when he told Yachi that he wanted to be with her for a long time. He wants his girlfriend and his family to like one another.

He thinks they will. He hopes they will.

Oikawa talks with Iwaizumi for a little while and then they end the call. He gets dragged into chores for his mother and then kicked in the shower to get ready for his sister’s birthday dinner. After he gets ready, she fusses over him and makes him bend down so she can kiss his forehead, pat his cheeks.

“Tell her not to be worried,” she murmurs. “We don’t bite.”

“Mom, with all due respect,” he says with a smile, “you have sent girlfriends home crying before.”

“That was when you were in high school,” she tells him with a huff, pinching his cheek. “Your tastes have gotten much better since then.”

Oikawa sticks his tongue out at her and she pinches his cheek harder, flicks him on the forehead.

“Hajime said he likes this one,” his mother informs him. “And _he_ has good taste. We won’t give her the second degree.”

He narrows his eyes and she pats his cheek, tells him to let her know when he picks Yachi up and is headed to the restaurant. Oikawa promises that he will and she lets him go, smiles and waves goodbye as he steps out of the house.

The journey is quick and he texts Yachi on the way, smiles to himself when he gets a flurry of nervous messages back.

It’ll be fine, he tells her and himself. Everything will be fine.

When he gets to her building, he gives a little sing song of a knock- one two, one two three. There’s almost an immediate pitter patter of footsteps and then the door is thrown open, her nervous but excited face popping up to greet him.

She looks so _cute_.

Yachi _always_ looks cute but it’s clear that she’s taken the time to make herself look even more adorable than usual. She’s wearing an outfit he’s never seen her in before- a grey pleated skirt and a navy blue cardigan, cream coloured stockings and smart little black, velvet covered kitten heels. Her hair is pinned and plaited, decorated pretty with a little headband. She’s wearing a bit more makeup than normal but it’s nothing too much and he thinks the little pearl pin fastened to her cardigan is a nice touch.

“Little birdy, you look _amazing_ ,” he tells her, leaning down to give her forehead a kiss.

“Are- are you sure?” she asks, fingers nervously toying with the hem of her cardigan when he pulls back to smile at her. “Is- is it not too much? Or is it not enough? I couldn’t decide and I wasn’t sure if it was alright and-”

“Yacchan, Yacchan,” he interrupts, cupping her face. “You look wonderful. Very preppy, very cute. They’re going to think you’re _adorable_.”

She bites her lip, worry flickering over her face. But then she takes a deep breath and nods, smiles ever so slightly. He smiles back and presses a kiss to the tip of her little button nose, pets her cheek and then laces his fingers in between hers.

“Alright, baby bird,” Oikawa says, squeezing her hand lightly. “Let’s go meet the family.”

* * *

When they get to the restaurant, Yachi squeezes his hand so tight he almost winces. He takes a breath instead and pulls her to the side, cups her face in his hand and gives her a sweet kiss, whispers encouragement until she takes a deep breath and tells him that she’s ready to meet his family.

It’s really not a big dinner or anything. His mother, his sister, his nephew. Iwaizumi and Suga. It’s still weird for him to see the grey haired man next to his best friend and he wrinkles his nose at the sight. But Yachi seems to calm down a little at seeing her former senpai and he takes a breath, wills himself to play nice.

As soon as his sister sees Yachi by his side, she blinks and then laughs, grins wide.

“Oh, she’s _much_ too cute for you, little brother,” she coos.

Yachi blushes as he huffs and there’s laughter all around. He gives her a kiss on the cheek and she squeaks, turns crimson when his mother smiles at her and tells her that she’s adorable. He hides a smile and then pulls out a chair for her, pushes it in once she sits down.

“Mother, sis, darling nephew,” he says with a smile. “This is Hitoka Yachi, my girlfriend.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Yachi murmurs with a smile that barely hints at the nervousness he knows is coursing through her.

His mother and sister both coo and smile and Iwaizumi grins at him from his seat, wraps his arm around Suga’s shoulder and raises a brow. Oikawa just smiles, squeezes Yachi’s hand under the table.

The dinner goes nicely.

Yachi drinks maybe a bit too much wine but she keeps herself remarkably composed, answers his sister’s and mother’s questions with a demure little smile and a sweet voice.

“So, how did you two meet?”

At the university’s library. He swept in on her first day working as an aide and they recognized each other from high school. He wanted to tease her but Iwaizumi made him play nice and he huffed and introduced himself properly, was charmed at her nervous fluttering and sweet stuttering.

He was charmed and he came back the next day and the next. He came back until he decided he wanted her, asked her out to dinner and that was that. Simple, easy, wonderful.

Her version is a bit more flowery and leaves out the fact that he tripped over his feet and accidentally pulled a kabedon when he was asking her out.

Thank god.

“Tooru says you’re majoring in graphic design. Do you like it?”

She does. She loves it. It’s been her dream to become a graphic designer ever since she was little.

“Your mother is a graphic designer, right? She owns Yachi Create, doesn’t she?”

She does. She took over the company when Yachi’s father passed.

“And do you plan to work for the company once you graduate?”

At first, yes. But she hopes to work independently once she gets real world experience behind her.

“You have a plan. That’s good. You’re cute and smart, aren’t you?”

Yachi flushes furiously and Oikawa’s mother smiles, sends a little look toward him that lets him know that she’s pleased.

The talk eventually shifts from Yachi and Suga gets his fair share of teasing. Once Iwaizumi is blushing and Suga is snickering and trading stories with Oikawa’s sister about their childhood, Yachi relaxes and Oikawa gives her hand a squeeze under the table, leans over and presses his lips to her temple.

They eat and drink and laugh. Oikawa gets teased and Yachi does too but she surprises him by shyly teasing Suga, giving a little quip or two of her own. He grins at her when she does, laughs and pokes his own fun.

It means she’s relaxed, the teasing. It means she’s comfortable around the four people that mean the most to him. That’s so, so pleasing and he’s so, so glad.

When it’s time to leave, his sister pulls him into a hug while his mother talks softly to Yachi. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and whispers in his ear that she’s happy he found someone so sweet.

“She’s such a good girl, Tooru. Make her happy.”

He promises he will and wishes her a happy birthday again, hugs her tight and then pokes Takeru in the cheek, teases that if he follows in his footsteps, he can get himself a cute girlfriend like Yachi one day. His nephew rolls his eyes but accepts his hug, blushes furiously when Yachi smiles at him and tells him it was a pleasure meeting him.

Oikawa laughs and wraps his arm around Yachi’s waist, tells his mother that he’s going to take her home.

His mother just smiles and tells him to be quiet if he comes home later that night, tells him to be safe if they “get into some fun.”

Both he and Yachi flush and his mother snickers, pats him on the back and pushes him toward the front of the restaurant. Yachi buries her face against his side as they walk out of the building but gives a little tipsy giggle, looks up at him with flushed cheeks and a loving smile.

He takes her home and when they get there, she smiles shyly and invites him in for another drink. Oikawa accepts and toes his shoes off, looks around the penthouse curiously.

“Is your mother home?” he asks, following her toward the kitchen.

“Nope,” she tells him, stripping off her cardigan and laying it on the kitchen island. “Mother is meeting with Saisho-san tonight. That means she won’t be home until morning.”

Oikawa raises a brow and sits at one of the bar stools beside the island, props his chin up on his hand as he watches Yachi flit around the kitchen.

“It’s a nice place,” he comments, glancing around. “Very nice.”

It really is. Oikawa’s dated some rich girls before and he _knows_ that it’s decorated finely, filled with inconspicuous shows of wealth. It’s orderly and minimalistic with just enough flair to not be boring. He likes it, he thinks. He likes it a lot. Yachi’s mother has good taste.

“Thank you,” Yachi tells him, going to her toes to pull a bottle of gin from a cupboard. “Mother’s had it for ages. She said she was going to downsize when I moved out for college but…”

Yachi trails off and shrugs, turns to him and smiles. He returns it and watches as she makes him a drink, huffs out a little laugh because it’s still so _strange_ seeing his sweet baby bird do it so expertly. He knows she’s not quite as innocent as everyone believes but he enjoys that he’s the only one that gets to see this side of her, that he gets to enjoy the hint at her little secrets.

“What are you making me?” he asks, watching her strain the drink into a cocktail glass.

“It’s called a Maiden’s Prayer,” she informs him, wicking off a stray drop of cointreau from the lip of the bottle with her finger before screwing the lid on it. She licks the liquor off the tip of her finger and smiles at him, slides the cocktail glass over to him. “It’s one of my favorites.”

Oikawa eyes it and takes a sip, licks his lips after and smiles as she walks over to his side of the island. He cups her face and smooths his thumb over her lips, dips his head down close to hers.

“It’s good,” Oikawa tells her with a hum. “I love it. It’s so smooth.”

Yachi smiles, pleased, and leans into his touch, looks up at him with a slightly fuzzy gaze. She’s so pretty like this, soft and relaxed and just a bit disarrayed. She took her hair down on the walk home and it’s wavy now, a little messy but still appealing. He likes it like this. He likes being able to see her relaxed and not as perfect as she usually fronts.

She’s so like him in such small ways and he adores the fact that she can be herself around him, knows just how hard it can be for her.

Oikawa hums and leans down a bit more, presses their lips together and gives her a kiss.

“So your mother won’t be home tonight?” he asks, mumbling against her pretty little lips.

“She won’t,” Yachi breathes out, reaching and curling her fingers into his shirt. “Like I said, she’s meeting Saisho-san. She won’t be home until tomorrow.”

Oikawa hums and runs his hand from her face and to her neck, slips it back to her nape and pulls her into another kiss- this one slower, deeper, longer.

“Isn’t he the owner of those clubs down the way?” he asks, nipping at her bottom lip. “Isn’t he into some nasty, nasty things?”

Yachi shivers and moves closer to him, steps between his legs and looks at him through her lashes.

“Tooru, you _promised_ you wouldn’t ask about those things,” she whines softly, pouting a little bit.

Oikawa chuckles and nods, nuzzles against her and brings a finger up to tap against the tip of her cute little button nose.

“Alright, baby bird. I won’t ask,” he promises. She still pouts and he smiles, presses a kiss to her forehead. “Why don’t you show me the rest of the place?”

Yachi eyes him but then nods, steps back and grabs his hand with a smile. Oikawa grabs his drink and then stands from the bar stool, lets her pull him toward the living room. She shows him an office, a little room dedicated to plants and art, a cozy bathroom with a giant bath and an amazing view of the city.

The tour gets cut off when she leads him to her old bedroom, when she turns to him with a bitten lip and expectant eyes.

Sweet little birdy. She’s so easy to read.

Oikawa drains the last of his drink and sets in on a bookshelf, licks his lips and steps over to Yachi. She tilts her head up to look at him and lowers her lashes when he pets her cheek with his knuckles, lets his lips curl into a little half-smirk.

“Want something, Yacchan?” he asks, leaning down and making his voice nice and low.

Her cheeks flush a little darker and she nods, her shyness pushed away by alcohol and a good night, simple lust and want.

“Yes, please,” she whispers, stepping toward him and pressing her small body against his.

Oikawa hums and pets her cheek some more, smiles and then grasps her tiny waist, presses a kiss to her forehead and then sweeps her up into her arms. Yachi gives a surprised squeak and then giggles, wraps her arms around his neck and moves to kiss at his jawline as he carries her over to the bed.

He lays her down gently and frames himself over her, runs a hand down her body and dips down to capture her lips. She readily opens her mouth to him and he licks into it happily. Yachi tastes like merlot and cream, the berries of the tart she ate for dessert. When he pulls away from her and sucks at her bottom lip, she lets out a little wanting noise and he grinds against her, raises a hand to push up that pretty silk camisole she’s wearing.

There’s no bra underneath and he runs his hand up to cup her breast, pinch at an already hardened nipple. She whines softly and arches up against him, moves a hand to his neck and pulls his head down so she can kiss him again.

He loves it when she gets a bit demanding, shows her need without restraint. He knows it’s the wine from dinner that’s allowing it but can’t bring himself to care, gives her what she wants with his own greedy desire spurring him on.

Oikawa kisses her until she’s breathless, kisses her until a leg wraps around his waist, until she rocks up against him and whispers “Tooru _, please_.”

He chuckles and grins, slips his hand down to the hem of her camisole and pulls it up over her head. He dips down immediately to her pale chest and presses a kiss to the very center of it before mouthing down to those small, perfect breasts of hers. He scrapes his teeth over a rose pink nipple and nuzzles against her skin when she whines, groans when she runs a hand through his hair and curls her fingers into it.

“Tooru,” she mumbles, tugging on his hair lightly. “Please.”

He hums and nips at the soft underside of her breast, brings a hand down and fumbles with the little hidden zipper of her skirt, yanks it down and then pushes her skirt low, leans back and looks down at her appreciatively.

She’s so, so pretty. She’s so, so beautiful. He wishes she were comfortable with him taking photos, that she was comfortable with him taking videos. He wants to document how gorgeous she looks laid out on the bed for him, wants to have a snapshot of the sweet flush on her cheeks, the haze in her pretty brown eyes, the way her lashes are lowered and how her back arches for him, the display of her ribs and the tantalizing show of her hipbones.

Oikawa licks his lips and smiles razor sharp, runs his hand down the center of her chest and to her soft, soft belly.

“I just want to devour you,” he tells her, voice low and just a bit rough.

Yachi shivers and raises her hips up, whimpers quietly. Oikawa hums and works her skirt down the rest of the way, tosses it haphazardly to the side and then reaches to run his fingers over her panties, the little wet spot that makes him want to groan.

“Already?” he teases, moving his fingers up and hooking them underneath the hem of her panties. “My little birdy is so, so eager, isn’t she?”

Yachi flushes but nods, twists her body and tries to hide her face against the covers. Oikawa huffs quietly and tugs her panties off, tosses them to the side and out of the way. He leans forward and braces himself above her with one arm, runs a finger through her slit with his other. Her hips rock up and push against him and Oikawa grins lazily, hunches over and presses his lips to her neck, nips at a tendon and then sucks on it to make her mewl.

When he slides a finger into her, she moans. When he slides a second one in beside it, she gasps out his name and he narrows his eyes in satisfaction.

“That’s it,” he murmurs against her skin. “That’s it.”

He pumps and curls his fingers, slides them along those silken walls until he finds her sweet spot, makes her cry out. He hums and nuzzles against her neck, mouths up so he can scrape his teeth over the shell of her ear.

“You feel so, so good,” Oikawa mumbles, twisting his wrist so he can thumb at her clit. She whines when he does, rocks her hips back against his fingers and lets out a pleading little noise. “Mmm, does my baby bird want more?”

“T-Tooru,” she pleads. “Don’t tease, _please_.”

He hums and pulls away from her, slips his fingers from her and brings them up to his mouth, licks at the sticky juices and sucks them clean. Yachi squirms as he does, flushed and looking so impatient as her fingers grasp at the covers and her knees knock against each other, as her thighs rub together.

Oikawa unbuttons his shirt slowly and enjoys the bite she gives to her bottom lip, the way her lashes lower and she inhales shakily. It’s such a stroke to his ego and he enjoys it so, so much, revels in the way her tongue darts out to wet her lips when he pulls it off all the way, tosses it to the side.

“Yacchan,” he asks, tugging off his belt and dropping it to his bed, “you don’t have any condoms, do you?”

She blinks up at him and flushes dark, shakes her head and fists the covers. Oikawa sighs and takes his wallet out of his back pocket. When he peeks into it, it’s as he feared and he frowns, drops it to the bed along with his belt.

“I don’t have any,” he tells her with a sigh. “I didn’t expect this. I’m sorry, Yacchan.”

Yachi frowns, the expression near petulant and squirms on the bed, bites her lip and looks away.

“It’s...okay,” Yachi mumbles. “I...It’s fine. Can we still...I _want_ it. Please? I need you, Tooru.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath and smiles, leans down and kisses her, cups her face and smooths his thumb over her heated flesh.

“Well, who am I to deny you?” he teases, pressing one more kiss to her before pulling back with a grin. “Alright, baby bird. I’ll fuck you.”

Yachi squeaks and he laughs, pops open the button of his slacks and pulls them off. She goes to her elbows when he hooks his fingers underneath his boxer briefs and breathes quick and shallow when he slides them off. Oikawa smirks a little and reaches his hand out, trails a finger over her jawline and taps at her pretty little lips.

“I take it you don’t have lube either?” he asks. She shakes her head and he hums, traces over her mouth and smiles. “Then would you mind helping me get my cock wet?”

Yachi’s gaze goes just a bit more hazy at that and she flicks her tongue against his fingertips, smiles a little shyly.

He sits back for her and lets her crawl between his legs, gives a hum of approval when she raises her hips into the air and lowers her mouth to his cock. She keeps her eyes closed and runs her tongue up his shaft, grasps at it with her soft, tiny hand and mouths against him. When she runs her lips over the head of his cock, he groans quietly. When she sinks down to take him completely, nose brushing against his pelvis, he groans louder.

Yachi has _such_ a sweet mouth and it’s so hard not to buck into her, fuck into her throat.

Oikawa breathes deep through his nose and out through his mouth, runs his hand through her hair as she bobs her head up and down, chokes and whimpers around him. It feels so, so good how she’s taking him down and he almost feels frustrated when she pulls off. But then she looks up at him through her lashes, licks the spit from her lips and wipes the drool from her chin, and he just feels greed and hunger shoot through him.

Oikawa groans and reaches a hand up to cup her face, pulls it to him to give her a kiss.

“God, you’re so good,” he mumbles against her lips. “Get comfortable for me.”

Yachi shivers but obeys, backs away and lays herself down, bites her lip as she slowly parts her legs for him.

God she’s so fucking _good_.

Oikawa moves between her legs and braces himself above her, grinds against her and swallows the mewl she lets out in a greedy kiss. He wants to wait a little while and tease her but he’s a bit too eager to fuck her, feel her clench around him and hear her cry out.

Oikawa takes a breath and reaches a hand down, lines himself up with her and then slowly, slowly pushes in.

Yachi immediately moans and reaches up for him, wraps her arms around his neck and rocks her hips back against him. Oikawa grits his teeth and peppers kisses to her cheek, waits until he’s adjusted to that _perfect_ heat of hers before he begins to move. She pants and breathes shakily, turns her head and bites into his lip as he tries to find a good pace.

It’s easy enough. They’ve done this so many times and he knows how to play her body so, so well. He has her moaning loudly without even really trying, has her whining his name and gasping.

“Yeah?” Oikawa asks, resting his forehead against hers and gathering her up in his arms. “You like that, baby bird?”

“Oh, _yes_. Tooru, _please_ ,” Yachi gasps out. She grinds down against him and digs her nails into his shoulders, tilts her head back and shivers. “Ah, please. _More_.”

He gives her more.

Oikawa holds her close and pulls her up with him, leans back and has her in his lap. He gets so, so _deep_ that way and she whimpers, hides her face in the crook of his neck and rolls her hips down. He groans but lets her hide, grabs her waist and squeezes it tight before rocking into her a bit roughly, running a hand to tease at her clit.

She almost _yips_ at that and Oikawa grins, groans when she noses against his neck and whines, nips at a tendon. Yachi squeezes around him and then leans back, presses a hand to the bed behind her to brace herself up. Oikawa hums his approval of this new position, eyes her hungrily as he watches her breasts bounce gently and her lips part so she can gasp and moan.

He fucks her steadily and keeps playing with her clit, feels her clenching down around him in almost record time.

Which is good because- if he’s being honest- the feeling of fucking her without protection is almost _too_ good and he’s closer than he wants to be.

Oikawa swallows hard and pinches at her clit, rolls it between his fingers and groans when she mewls and arches her back.

“Tooru, _please_.”

“Please what?” he asks, almost breathing it out. “What do you want? Tell me.”

Yachi whimpers and her lashes flutter, her hips rolling as his rock to meet him. She’s starting to get so, so tight and he knows exactly what she wants, what she needs.

But he won’t give it to her without teasing, without giving the push that he knows she wants.

“I…” Yachi moans and shivers, bites her lip and swallows. “I want- I want you to make me come. Please? Tooru, _please_.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath and grabs her hips, lifts her up and lays her back down on the bed. He’s in her again as soon as he can be, holding onto her thighs and pushing them against her as he hunches over her and grinds in deep. They fold up so, so easily for him and it makes everything so, so _tight_ and so, so _good_.

Yachi whimpers and he leans until he can kiss her, fucks her fast and sucks on her bottom lip until she whines and arches her chest. When he shifts and finds a better angle, Yachi throws her head back against the pillows and a gasp tears out of her- ragged and low and holding traces of a sob.

“That’s it, baby bird,” he groans, bowing his head and resting it in the crook of her neck. He nips at it and she whimpers, pulses around him so fucking beautifully. “Come for me, Yacchan. Please? I want to feel you.”

She shakes and her hands shoot up to grasp at his shoulders, rake her nails down her back. He hisses at the sharp sting and fucks into her rougher and then she’s coming with a loud cry of his name, gasping and moaning and squeezing around him so tight he almost sees stars.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.”

His curses almost get covered up by the moans she lets out, the high pitched litany that she keens out.

“ _Tooru_ , yes, _please_ , god _yes_.”

It sounds so, so good and she’s so, so wet and so, so tight and he means to pull out of her, he does. But his vision goes spotted as she grinds her hips back and then she’s whimpering and he’s groaning into the crook of her neck, coming into her and grinding in deep.

Yachi stutters out a gasp and he kisses at her throat, sucks on her pulse point and shudders as she clenches around him.

He knows he should apologize but first he slides down her spent body, dips his head between her thighs and groans when he sees the come spilling out of her, the white smeared over pretty pink folds. He licks his lips and then buries his face against her, runs his tongue up her slit and fucks it into her so he can taste them both all mixed up together.

Yachi shivers and moans, grasps at his hair and grinds against his face. He eats her out until she comes again and then pulls back with a grin, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and then runs it through his hair. She sighs as he kisses up her slightly sweaty body, hums when he nuzzles against the hollow of her throat and then gives her a sweet kiss.

“Sorry, Hitoka,” he apologizes, regretful and sincere. “I meant to pull out.”

She breathes deep and goes to her elbows, looks up at him with drowsy eyes and smiles a little.

“It’s fine,” she tells him, voice a bit tired.

Oikawa eyes her and searches for any hidden upset but just finds her sated and sleepy, pleased and content.

Oikawa takes a breath and nods, gives her another kiss and then leans back.

“So,” he asks, “how about we make use of that fancy tub of yours?”

Yachi gives a laugh and smiles, nods and lets him scoop her up into his arms without a fuss.

* * *

They take a bath and then another after he fucks her against the windowed wall of the living room. By the time they head back to bed, they’re exhausted and pleasure drunk, clinging together and smiling as they pass out.

He wakes up before her in the morning and presses a kiss to her hair, yanks on his underwear and walks out of the room with a yawn and scratch to his chest.

There’s not much to eat when he pokes his head in the fridge but he manages to scrounge up a decent enough breakfast. He’s just pouring himself a cup of coffee when he hears a sleepy little noise and the soft pitter patter of footsteps. He smiles when thin arms wrap around his waist, smiles wider when Yachi rubs her face against his back and lets out a little nonsense mumble.

“Coffee?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” she tells him, yawning and pulling back.

Before she can move away too far, Oikawa turns around and reaches out for her, pulls her close to him and cups her sleepy face. Her cheeks are a little flushed from rest and there’s a light bruise on her throat. Blonde hair has been made into a bird’s nest but it’s still so much better than his own. Oikawa smooths his hand over it and smiles.

“You’re so cute when you wake up,” he teases, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Yachi scrunches up her nose at that and he gives a huff, kisses her forehead again.

“You are,” he tells her firmly. “So cute. The _most_ cute.”

He gets a giggle for that, a smile. He sighs happily and lets her go, eyes her with a satisfied little grin and _thoroughly_ enjoys the way she looks in his button up, her bra and panties.

His grin drops a moment later when her mother walks into the kitchen and blinks at them, raises her brow and crosses her arms over her chest.

Shit. He hadn’t even heard her come in.

Yachi and Oikawa both flush and her mother just lets out a huff that Oikawa could _almost_ swear is amused. She shakes her head and takes a breath, puts her hand on her waist and eyes him before turning around.

“Kneecaps, Oikawa,” she calls over her shoulder as she walks away. “Remember that.”

Oikawa flushes darker and rakes his hand through his hair, glances over at his positively scarlet girlfriend. A smile twitches on his face as their eyes meet and he chuckles at the confused look on her face, the way her hands have pulled his shirt close around her.

“Kneecaps?” she asks, voice bewildered.

“It’s nothing, Yacchan,” he tells her with a smile. “Now come on, lets have that coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe one day I'll actually write the fic this one-shot alludes to.
> 
> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
